memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Raza
The Raza is a bounty hunter starship owned by Portia Lin. The normal crew complement of a ship of this class is unclear, however the mess hall is notably about the right size to accommodate six human crew members with little extra room to spare. The crew positions have largely fallen to whoever demonstrates appropriate skills for the tasks needed aboard the ship. The role of Captain has defaulted to Portia Lin who has discovered that she possesses an intimate knowledge of shipboard operations. The day-to-day running of most engineering, life support, and astro-navigation functions is conducted by the ship's Android, which also serves as a mobile link to the Raza's computer. Das has useful knowledge of electrical systems, and Griffin Jones pilots the Raza's shuttle, while others of the crew have demonstrated skills of a more martial nature, useful for the combat situations that the crew often finds themselves in. Technical The Raza is a faster-than-light armed space transport equipped with various countermeasures such as vector thrust capable nacelles. The interiors feature a spacious bridge, a small mess hall, and private crew quarters for at least six crew members. Gravity aboard the Raza is artificially generated. The Raza contains a Phantom class shuttle called The Marauder. Equipment Numerous devices and other equipment have been installed on the Raza ''for various purposes: *Stasis tubes to minimize life support requirements on long journeys at FTL. *A shielded vault, capable of resisting weaponry and breaching, to store various personal items, weapons, and loot. *A cryotube, containing Sarah, Boone's lover. *Three Transfer Transit pods, used to steal the Blink drive adapter from Alicia Reynaud and to infiltrate a ground-side station locked down by the other bounty hunters. *The Blink drive, which allowed the ''Raza to go anywhere in the galaxy in an instant. Currently not in use until proven safe. Crew Current crew *The Android *Portia Lin as Two *Marcus Boone as Three *Emily Kolburn as Five *Kal Varrik as Six (assumed deceased) Past crew *Derrick Moss as One (deceased) *Ryo Tetsuda as Four (returned home) *Nyx Harper (deceased) *Devon Taltherd (deceased) *Tabor Calchek (missing) *Adrian Maro (left) *Solara Shockley (left) *Jace Corso (deceased) *Jasper (deceased) *Shrike (deceased) Alternate universe crew *The Android *Portia Lin *Marcus Boone *Wexler *Tash The normal crew complement of a ship of this class is unclear, however the mess hall is notably about the right size to accommodate six human crew members with little extra room to spare. So the crew positions have largely fallen to whoever demonstrates appropriate skills for the tasks needed aboard the ship. The role of captain has defaulted to Two who has discovered that she possesses an intimate knowledge of shipboard operations. The day-to-day running of most engineering, life support, and astro-navigation functions is conducted by the ship's Android, which also serves as a mobile link to the Raza's computer. Five has useful knowledge of electrical systems, and Three is more of a guns specialist. The Raza also has handlers (Tabor and Adrian) that find them work. Past members other roles and specialties included, Six who would pilot the Raza's shuttle, while others of the crew, (Four and Nyx), had demonstrated skills of a more martial arts nature, useful for the combat situations that the crew often found themselves in. While Devon acted as the crew's medic. Category:Starships Category:Bounty hunter starships